Hetalia Short Stories
by MangaQueen5808
Summary: I took a writing challenge that turned out okay! Hope you like it! FRUK, first pairing! TAKING PAIRING REQUESTS FOR HETALIA ONLY! Please request short stories with different pairings! All welcome! Even the pairs I hate! Please R&R!


_"Rules:_

 _1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

 _2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

 _3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

 _4\. Do ten of these, then post them."_

* * *

 _On My Own- Ashes Remain_

England and France both struggled in the war... And France could feel himself and his country being corrupted, even with England's help. Casualties were heavy, and he was dying... He was never meant to fight alone, but sadly that's what he felt like, even with his love by his side. The English empire was not being corrupted, not in the way he was. Germany wasn't taking him over. He wasn't dying... Not like France was.

 _Broken Inside- Broken Iris_

After the Revolution, England was hurt. That sweet little child, his sweet little child, had left him. He never imagined... not in a million years that his little colony would grow and rebel like he had. America was strong, and yes, England was proud. But still, he could not stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. And the only comfort he had was the pervy nation known as France. But even his secret love was against him in this war... And that too broke the poor englishmen's heart. He was surely broken inside after this...

 _Castle of Glass- Linkin Park_

Their world was shattered... everything broken, but they, like always would push through and fix it. This was a battle field, and they would win the battle. Even though England was devastated at France's actions, they would work through it. He was a crack in the glass and they were breaking, but he could see the horizon. England was furious surely, but he loved the pervy frenchman known as France. They would wash away the hurt feelings and they would be whole again. They would make it past his mistake and they would be okay...

 _So Long Sentiment- Celldweller_

They were alone... left by everyone they knew and loved. Their sentiment was thrown out the window, and they were left to deal with their past. They were alone and France didn't care. He had England and they would stay together. They had each other, and that was it. Even though they were torturing themselves, and captivating their lives, France would make sure he kept a tight grip on England. Even though England didn't want his love, he would make him give in. They would face their past together. Even though their sentiment was gone and thrown away. They didn't give a damn anyway...

 _One in A Million- Breathe Electric_

In the past England had been hurt through his tough relationships, but for some reason, this was different. France, even though he was flirty, and not quite England's type, he found himself falling as France chased him. This was a once and a lifetime kind of feeling. It was love and it felt bloody amazing. He couldn't believe it was real...

 _Déjà Vu- 3OH!3_

England headed out to bar number two, already staggering drunk. He felt like this was something he did every night, which had a lot of truth to it. He's go from bar to bar and would find different people that would invite him to drink with and then would push him away. It was déjà vu... he'd lived it before. He'd even made out with the interesting French blonde in the back before... He remembered it all.

 _Hero- Skillet_

He needed saving... he needed a savior to save him from this depression. His battles were hard, his past... even worse, but he fought to get through another day. If England didn't he wouldn't be able to find his savior. He wouldn't be able to fall in love with his hero France. He needed a hero, he needed saving, and France would help him do that. He was his hero. France was there for him like no one else before that...

 _Like This Like That- The Monster Goes Rawrr_

France had been drinking all night after celebrating the success of his company. He'd somehow lost the people he had come with, so now he was sitting silently enjoying some red wine beside a sputtering englishmen. For some reason, in his drunken stupor, he found himself falling for the looks of this man. And so he spoke, and somehow that turned into kissing, and then he found himself in a back room of the bar, frantically striping the attractive man. He couldn't wait for what was to come next...

 _Keep Your Eyes Open- Needtobreathe_

France had found England depressed again after another bad fight between him and America. But he assured him, told him to look up, told him to keep his eyes open, made him promise. He would help his poor englishmen through this once again. He kept him hoping, he made him fight through his feelings. And little by little England became himself again. He kept hoping and he made up with the nation known as the U.S. Surely they would fight again, but France would make sure to have England keep his eyes open to hope for a good ending.

 _Daylight- Maroon 5_

France kept himself from sleeping. This was their last night together before he would have to leave. He didn't want to, but he had no choice. He had been called away, they would have to leave each other, and he would have to start all over again. But for tonight, he held England close, and made sure not to sleep, as he had to cherish the last moment together...

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I really enjoyed writing this! I found it on another FRUK story and decided to do it. If you enjoyed, request another pairing and I will write it! Please review!**


End file.
